Sonic Forces Rewrite
by Ail-FoxWolf
Summary: An rewrite version of Sonic Forces
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in the desert region, an only metal building underneath the hot sand was visual. there's an underground laboratory below it that the hot desert sun can't reach to overheat the technology. An egg-shaped man walks through the laboratory look up at a monitor opened to some kind of diagram with coded data and an image of some kind of mobian. Between the monitors on both side are experiment tubes with the same red color ruby in each of them. Except for one which has a mobian jackal wearing a mask, that makes one of the eyes visible. While the man glances at the jackal in the experiment tube with an evil grin across his face.

"Oooh sonic how I hate you!...you ruin every one of my plans in the past! But is time this plan wouldn't fault me! Soon my plan for world domination will finally success once of for all! Oooh hahaha!"

7-month earlier

The sand dunes are baking under the sun rays, with rocks creating shade for the desert residents. While the cactus is storing water in case the rainy season might be scarce than normal. The daily life of the dry environment wasn't bothered, even with a magenta color icosahedron ruby with black ripple patterns along its surface as buried underneath the warm sand. That life of the desert soon faded by Eggman's silhouette causing the creatures to run off in fear.

The doctor spotted the gem by the corner of his eyes, and gently use his hand to brush the sand off the ruby. Not knowing if he'll damage the unknown gem, carefully he pick it up. Seeing his image of Eggman land and the Eggman Empire in front of him a golden statue of himself, colorful stream lights full the sky, along with his enemies robotizes as his slaves. Obeying his every command even one of them was reading a newspaper with a bold headline read "Sonic The Hedgehog Have Finally Fallen."

Eggman was shocked in awe that he accidentally drops the gem from his grip back on the desert sand, causing him to snap out of it. The doctor was still awe and look around of his surroundings. Everything seems to be the same before he picks up the gem. Look back that the gem Eggman called Cubot and Orbot by his earpiece communicator that he invested to communicate with his hiermen

"Orbot! Cutbot! Get out here this instant and take the gem on the sand to the lab to be examined! I have big plans for it, to defeat Sonic once and for all!" His voice full of determination.

Both robots answer the call looking that each other in confusion but nodded ending the conversation. packed up their gear then head outside to the doc's location to receive the gem. Once the two robots reach outside they were greeted by the sun rays, reflecting off of their metalheads. Heading towards the doc location charting toward each other on their way there.

"Should we continue keeping score on how many time Sonic had defeated the boss's plans?" Ask and cubic shape robot looks at his circled-shape partner with a nervous tone in his robotic voice.

"Hmm...hard to tell Cubot. since he seems happy with himself this time around but, keep track just in case now let's grab the gem and return it to the lab." Reply the circular-shape robot with a bit of a surprising tone then stop in between the doctor and the gem. Then pick up the mysterious gem and put it inside a container, while Cubot gives Eggman water bottle. All three of them return back to the lab.

A few hours later Eggman was in the laboratory examining and running tests on the ruby, meanwhile in front of him have a computer display the test results. Cubot looks at the gem place inside an experiments tube while cleaning the glass tube. With Orbot translating the results for the doctor, everyone seems to be a focus on their job. Orbot finishes translating the result giving them to the doctor, Eggman looks up that him and take the results deep in thoughts.

"These readings are off the chart! It even surpasses the chaos emeralds power! How this is even possible?!" the doctor's tone was a bit surprising and in shock.

"Should the gem be call chaos ruby since it's a bit triangular than the emeralds..?" cubot suggest in a sheepish robotic tone and lost interest in washing the glass.

"That makes no sense there's seven emeralds and one ruby that's not even normal it surpass the chaos emeralds' powers like the boss said." Orbot response with the same surprise tone as the doctor.

"I'll call it the phantom ruby since it gives the victims' dream into reality," Eggman said more to himself than to his two robots, ignoring the two conversations.

"Oh! Like these two foxes who master illusions in Pocket Mons-" Cubot explain but was interrupted by an explosion on the above the laboratory. Causing the doctor to look up from the computer monitor.

The explosion causes the glass tube to crack and scatter into glass shad. spreading everywhere by the impact. Orbot catches the ruby before it hit the ground and hand it over to the doctor. On the upper level of the base, Eggman's badniks were being ambushed and destroyed by a group of jackal thieves and mercenaries.

"Jackal Squad! Move out! destroy, and loot everything in Eggman's base!" shouted the leader of the squad while destroying the defense robots attacking him and his squad with a red various bladed.

"How dare they! I should have been spending more time building and upgrading my robots instead of studying this useless rock!" Eggman hell in outrage which active the phantom ruby's power creating an army of egg pawns causing the doctor to calm down a bit. "What the-?! How did they? Doesn't matter, badniks! Attack those pesky rodents!"

The army of egg pawns march started to fire attacks that the mercenary group tries to dodge the incoming attacks. The leader of the group launches himself toward Eggman about to strike him down and yell at his squad members over his shoulders. "Take care of the bots! I'm going straight for the egg-man!"

Eggman shields himself with his arms covering his face. Zero's bladed hit the ruby in one of Eggman's hand bring his true desire to live. The jackal and the doctor look at the illusion around them. Buildings in ruins and destroyed surrounded by flames of destruction, showing both an destroyed world.

Zero was caught off guard "What the-?" Eggman pushes the confuse jackal with his face expression hidden with an evil smirk spread across his face. With his hand reaching out to Zero.

"Ooooh! oh! You have a gut kid and I give you credit, join me and we'll take over the world together!"

Zero turn his head back to see the members of his squad were a catcher by Eggman's egg pawns with their hands tied around their back looking up at him unsure. Until one of them shouted the one with the green bandana tied around his head.

"Boss! Don't listen to him! We'll be fine and get out of here alive!" the jackal with the green bandana showed in outrage with a hint of fear in his voice. To the jackal shock, he seems his boss expression darken and stand up on his own. With one of his hand covering his right eye.

"Hahaha... that's an increasing offer I thought i was following some motion but I grow tired of this world. Let's do it doctor my squad and I will help you change this world!" smirking.

"!" the squad members were speechless and shock that their boss would agree on the mad scientist deal. They just have to hope that Zero wasn't putting his pride first then their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks have passed since Zero the leader of the jackal agree to form an alliance with the mad scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik. And so far the members of the mercenaries and thieves group were slowly adjusting to the new alliance. Along with the life they now lived inside the base. The members were training outside the base with some of Eggman's fail inventions, that are used as training dummies and still functional.

While Zero was sharpening and polishing his blade, with one of his squad members wearing a green banda sitting beside him. still unsure about his boss's decision to align themselves with the doctor. And seem a bit nervous about expressing his own opinion about the alliance.

"Boss? Why do you agree with the doctor on this? Its seem unlike you…"

Zero stop shaping his blade and look up at him.

"What do you mean?" Zero ask Jay suspiciously setting his blade down.

Jay was still a bit nervous, unsure if he could bring himself to tell Zero how he honestly feel about the alliance. Judging from the rumors he heard from the other mercenaries before heading out. They all described that the evil scientists backstab or marinate anyone in lies to get what he wanted. And he and the others wouldn't take any chances to trust him.

"I mean is that...you accepted the doctor's offer to help him with world domination! We're just group of thieves hire to get an price on our bounty!" Jay try his best to hide his shaking voice unsure how his boss will react. Zero look at him with an anger expression spreading across his face.

"You're saying that all of you are unsure with this alliance!?" Zero yelled at him with anger in his voice. Causing Jay to back off a bit in fright that his next words will set an ticking time bomb off.

"B-boss calm down! We're a bit worry if this alliance with Eggman can back fi- look what I'm trying to say is that you change when your sword hit that gem in doctor's hand. We're unsure that le-" before Jay finish he was cut off when the same dark expression was play on Zero's face.

"Go back to training Jay…." Zero slowly stand up and quietly left the training area leaving an frighten sitting Jay behind.

Zero walk toward the lab to see the doctor could answer his questions about the mysterious gemstone from earlier. The wasn't too hugely damaged by the attack from earlier but still functional. Eggman was still in the laboratory studying the phantom with some type of prototypes being created. Zero was confuse with the sight of them, looking that the prototypes then at the doctor. Who was too focus on the phantom ruby.

"Hmm…what will I do with this jewel after studies are complete on it…? The prototypes are still in the testing stages...huh? Zero! Glad that you drop in." The doctor say quickly hide the ruby from sight not hearing that Zero walk in an moments ago. Zero lookup that the doctor still have an confuse expression on his face, but quickly thought of a response.

"Doctor, can you tell me about why are you studying that mystery gem for? And why did I see that vision from earlier?"

Eggman was a bit hesitant to reveal his discoveries ;moverover, the purpose he had plan for the phantom ruby to the curious jackal. While he placing the real ruby down next to the monitor. With his thoughts forming and running for possible response. He give the jackal an smile and start walking towards an nearby prototype with Zero following close behind him.

"Well since you ask, I might as well tell you that this gem will be part of my experiment for world domination. But it's still in the testing phase along with the prototypes. and more studies needs to be done before I farther and move on with the next phases." reply the Doctor while looking at one prototypes abit deep in thoughts. "That's vision you saw earlier was the ruby's ability to show the victims' true desire."

Zero looked that the prototype then look back at the doctor. "So you want us to be your defense squad in cases someone break in and interrupt your research?" With hint of amusement in his tone.

"What smart dog but the experiment need someone strong enough to handle it. I'll continue my studies in Mystic Jungle." response the doctor deep in thoughts. Zero was about to head outside again but turn around to face the doctor one last time.

"First of all I'm not a dog! Second my squad and I will accept your offer and eliminate who trespass the area."

Eggman look at him couldn't help smiling.

"Alright we'll be leaving early tomorrow go get some rest. oh! one more thing tell your squad that my new robots aren't their dummies for target practice!"

With that the jackal leave the lab leaving the mad doctor alone with his prize experiment with the convision they have in his head.


End file.
